1 Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved hydraulic assembly for slip-controlled brake systems of motor vehicles and to a method for its production.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A hydraulic assembly of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from EP 0 720 551 B1 and has a valve block with receiving bores, each for containing the hydraulic part of respective electromagnetically actuated valves, each of which contains magnetically active elements such as an armature and magnetic core of the valve dome that contains the hydraulic part and that protrudes in the extension of the receiving bore, up from a delimiting plane of the hydraulic block. The valves also each have an electric part, which is slid onto the valve dome, and have an electric coil that encompasses this valve dome, a coil housing, and a washer that is contained in the coil housing, on the side oriented toward the delimiting plane. The electric part is centered in relation to the hydraulic part of the valve, among other things by the washer being slid onto a bushing that is caulked into the receiving bore. Usually six or twelve coils are used for each hydraulic assembly; in order to assemble the electric part of the valves, the washers for each coil are individually press-fitted into a bottom opening of the associated coil housing, and then the coil housing and the coil together are slid onto the valve dome from above until the washer comes into contact with the bushing.